Many Thanks
by Animegirl426
Summary: Shiro and the many thanks he receives for what he's done for the team. Rated T for safe measure.


_**Animegirl426:**_ Still on a Voltron High, and this time I wanted to try some Shiro-centered stuff without Adam (don't worry, I have Sheith and hopefully Klance stories coming soon!). I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I got busy preparing to go back to college so I didn't have time.

As always, I sadly do not own Voltron. The only thing I did was take liberty on what Hunk's and Lance's families were named and Shiro's backstory.

Let's go!

* * *

Shiro watched as the crowds thinned after his speech, the beings having left to go help in rebuilding the earth in unity against the remaining Galra.

The male gave a smile and gladly welcomed the questions he was given, but it was starting to become tiring after a while. Thankfully the other members of the Garrison were willing to take over to give Shiro some time alone.

As much as he wanted to go visit his fellow Paladins, he knew they needed more rest than ever, especially after the beating that creature gave them. Although all their families insisted that he was welcome to stay and watch them, Shiro knew his place...they needed their families more.

The scarred male looked behind him, the majestic Lions of Voltron standing proud. It would take a while for them to recharge, but they were on their way to recovery as well. Slowly coming up to them, Shiro hesitantly placed his hand on the Black Lion's leg, closing his eyes.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed..

Three seconds passed...

And as much as he wished it wasn't true, nothing came to him.

Allura had told him that removing his spirit from the Black Lion would sever their bond...but Shiro had hoped it wouldn't be true. He wanted to be the one piloting her, not the clone, him. He wanted to be one with her again...but he couldn't...

And it hurt.

"...You did a great job protecting them..." Shiro began to speak, looking up at his old partner. "Keith's really gotten used to using you, huh? Well, I knew it was bound to happen." the male gave a small laugh. "I bet Keith refused to at first though, don't really know since I was in you..." Shiro clenched his eyes shut, letting out a long breath as he accepted the facts; the Black Lion was Keith's now, he would never be able to fly her again, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

"I...I can't say just how much you've done for me." Shiro gave a smile, remembering his time with the Lion. "You let me fly you, helped Keith protect me when we were stranded...then you found me again, well, the other me..." Shiro ran his hand across the surface of the leg. "You kept me with you...and then you allowed me to come back..." The male pressed his head against the cool surface of the Lion, closing his eyes. "Thank you so much..."

and as those words escaped Shiro's mouth...

he could've sworn he heard a low purr in the back of his head.

* * *

"Shiro!" Hunk gave a smile as he watched the male come into his hospital room, "Nice speech out there." he commented, receiving a small smile from the starlight-haired male. He looked around to see Hunk's family giving large grins at him, Shiro giving a small bow of his head in greeting. Although Shiro never told any of the other Paladins (except for Keith), Shiro didn't have any family; His mom died after giving birth to him and his dad, like Keith's, died protecting people. He had some form of family with Adam...but that was gone now...

"How're you holding up?"

"Hurts, but I think I'll live. Though I think the Pod would've done better." Hunk gave a small laugh, Shiro relieved to see he was doing okay, he was originally going to start with Allura, but she along with Coran and Romelle were asleep and he didn't want to wake them.

"So this is Shiro?" Hunk's mother asked, a nod from her son being the answer. "He's certainly lives up to what you described."

"He's so big! He's probably taller than Hunk!" Natia spoke up, the young girl amazed. "Did Hunk really fly around a huge planet? Was that alien lady from earlier his girlfriend?" Shiro had to choke back his laugh as he watched Hunk's face go red.

"Is he the one that you made the arm for?" Laki asked, Hunk's younger brother also interested in the other male. "Did Hunk make any other arms?" he asked Shiro.

"Come on now, don't bombard Hunk with questions." Maya, the older female, gently berated. "And this poor man's probably just as tired after all that talking."

"Hunk's told us quite a bit about you." Noa grinned, Hunk's father standing and coming over. "Quite a leader if I've ever heard one." he told the younger male.

Shaki came over as well, taking both of Shiro's hand in her own as she looked at him with such love and gratitude. "We can't tell you how happy we are, thank you so much for protecting him..."

"It-it was nothing Ma'am." Shiro assured, a bit taken back by how sudden it all was.

"Still, the boy barely has any meat on him." Nao gave a small laugh as he patted Shiro's back. "We'll make sure to fix that! Come and see us any time, we'll give you and all of Hunk's friends a feast to remember!"

"Yeah! I wanna hear what Hunk was like in space!" Natia added, running over and looking at Shiro with wide eyes, Shiro practically seeing Hunk's own excited gaze in her own.

"Shiro, how about it? You're one of the family now, so there's no getting out of it." Hunk told him, Shiro's eyes widening slightly as he looked around the room, warm eyes and happy smiles all directed at him.

"Th-thank you..." Shiro replied, giving a smile back at the family before politely excusing himself, allowing Hunk and his family to continue their time together.

Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn't a little thrown off; to be suddenly so accepted by people Shiro had never met, but it felt...nice.

* * *

"And then 'BAM!' the aliens go running away scared as I help saved the planet!"

Shiro gave a gentle smile as he listened through the door; Lance was currently telling his family about his adventures in space, and from the amount of giddiness the younger audience was in, he was telling practically everything.

"Are you just going to stand there Captain?" The male jumped slightly, turning to see Veronica standing behind him. "I-i just wanted to know how Lance was holding up." he replied quietly.

"Well, his leg's gonna take some time to heal, but he's been through worse apparently." The female replied, pushing up her glasses. "Now come on in."

"W-wait, wha-" Before Shiro could reply, Veronica opened the door and pushed him inside, dozens of faces looking at him. He forgot how many times Lance mentioned how big his family was.

"Is this Shiro?" Anton asked, Lance's nephew looking at Shiro in amazement. "Cool! His arm's like a robot's!"

"Anton, be nice!" Lance's niece, Maria scolded from her seat in Lance's arms. "But he really looks cool, Uncle Lance! Was he the coolest in battles?"

"Well, he was cool, but I was cooler, you should've seen it!" Lance playfully argued, earning a small laugh from the young girl.

Lance's mother stood, and from what Shiro saw it looked like she was fighting back tears. In fact, everyone was looking at him with some form of tears in their eyes.

"We were so worried, that he would be killed in space..." Lance gave a smile at Shiro as Carmen spoke, Shiro watching as many of Lance's family members came over to him and hugged him. "We can't thank you enough for saving my baby..."

"Thank you so much!"

"Gracias!"

"Thanks Mister Shiro!"

"We really owe you!"

"Thank you Captain...for keeping my idiot brother alive..."

As the words among words of thanks tumbled into his ears, Shiro had to steel himself from getting emotional; he didn't want anyone to worry about him when the others obviously needed to be top priority. But somehow Lance saw this, and gave a gentle smile; Shiro deserved comfort just as much as he did. Shiro was a pillar of strength, and Lance felt it was his turn to return the favor.

"Are you gonna come and have dinner with us? Lance's friend's family is making food too!" Anton asked, both of Lance's young relatives looking at the starlight-haired male with excitement.

"I-I guess I will..." Shiro gently ruffled both children's hair, earning giggles from them. "Just make sure your Uncle Lance doesn't strain himself."

"Okay!"

As Shiro turned to leave, he looked back at Lance, his eyes giving a form of thanks to the Blue Paladin before he left.

* * *

"Have to say, never imagined you'd get as tall as me."

Matt gave a snort as Shiro came his way. "And I never imagined you having a floating arm, guess we both win." he joked before smiling. "I'm glad you're doing okay." he spoke, opening the door before out of nowhere, Bae Bae tackled Shiro down and began licking the male like crazy.

"Bae Bae, off!" Pidge called from her bed, though her tone held laughter behind it as she watched her dog. "Off!"

The hound gave somewhat of a pout for a whine before getting off the oldest Paladin, tail wagging as he returned to his master's side. Shiro sputtered before wiping his face, "feisty one." he spoke, getting laughs in return for his comment.

"You gave us quite a scare back on the Atlas, I was just wondering how you were doing." Sam spoke, helping Shiro back up and allowing the male to come into the room.

"I'm doing fine sir, thank you for your con-" Shiro was cut off as Colleen rushed into his arms, tears pouring down her face. " ?"

"Thank you..." Pidge wiped her eyes as she heard her mother's voice breaking in joy. "Thank you so _so_ much for saving my family...thank you...I can't thank you enough..." Collen spoke, her words holding every bit of meaning to them.

Shiro gave a gentle smile and wrapped his still human arm around the Holt's mother's back, taking in the warmth of a mother that he never felt before. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't say something like that." Sam came over and placed a comforting hand on Shiro's shoulder, his own eyes gleaming with thanks. "You've done so much for us Shiro...words can't express how much we wish we could give you back in return..."

Matt helped his little sister out of her hospital bed, the two siblings coming over and joining the hug, Pidge holding on tight to Shiro as if she didn't want to let go, and she didn't. The elder sibling gave a grin; during the mission to Kerberos, Shiro would always be willing to listen to Matt's stories of him and Pidge, and the other male grew to feel like a brother. And Sam and Collen couldn't begin to say just how much they loved Shiro like their own, and just how grateful they were for him keeping their children safe.

"Shiro, if there's every anything you need, don't hesitate to ask us." Collen told him, "You're part of our family too, after all." Bae Bae barked in agreement, rubbing up against Shiro's leg. "No matter what it is, we'll be willing to be there with you."

Shiro felt his eyes water, giving a small smile. "Thank you..."

"Do you want to stay for a while? Matt brought back some cool stuff from the resistance." Pidge offered. "And Bae Bae looks like he wants to know you more."

"Thank you, really." Shiro replied. "But...I'd like to see how Keith's doing."

Pidge gave a small smile, understanding why and releasing her hug on Shiro before the male left.

* * *

Krolia turned as she saw Shiro enter the room, giving a gentle smile at him. "He was only up for a about a minute before he drifted back off." she told the male, Kosmo running its head under Shiro's hand in affection.

Shiro returned the smile and sat down next to the bed, "Tried to get up and out?"

"You know how he is."

Both gave a small laugh before Shiro gently took Keith's hands in his own. "...I'm sorry..."

"What for? According to everything Keith's told me about you, I should be thanking you." the Galra woman replied, looking at Shiro's upset expression.

"...It...it wasn't me...but the clone me hurt him..." Shiro's gaze turned bitter at the mark that marred Keith's face...the mark _he_ made. The memory was one he wished he didn't have. "I..."

"You know, Keith told me a lot about you." Krolia stopped him. "How you were the only one who would support him when he was all alone, all the things you would do for him to make him feel happy and safe, everything you taught him to do, and how you wanted to adopt him."

Shiro gave a small smile and nod; he had discussed it with Keith before the Kerberos Mission. He didn't want Keith to ever feel alone again, and had suggested that he adopt the younger in order to become official brothers. Keith had given an instant yes, though it was in his own Keith-like way.

"After all that, why in the galaxy do you think I'd be mad at you?" Krolia asked, coming over to Shiro. "If anything, I have nothing but the upmost respect and love towards you." She put a caring hand to Shiro's face, noticing how the male was trying to hold back his emotions. "and I would be honored to have you as a son."

Shiro looked down as he felt his human hand being squeezed, Keith slowly starting to open his eyes. "...Shiro?" he muttered, the younger male's vision still a bit blurry. The older male gently squeezed back. "I'm here buddy...I'm here." he assured, watching as Keith moved his body in an attempt to be closer to him and his mother.

"I don't know much about how it's done, but as soon as you are able to, do it." Krolia spoke, placing one hand on top of Keith's and keeping the other on Shiro, Kosmo pushing into the group huddle. "Let's become a family." she encouraged, smiling at her son and son-to-be, Kosmo's tail wagging.

Shiro lowered his head, Keith giving a small smile as he saw tears fall from Shiro's eyes.

"Okay..."

* * *

"No Fair! Hands off Mama's Boliche, I'm first!"

"Lance McClain, I taught you better than that!"

"Careful, this might be a little hot."

"Katie, what did I say about stashing the cookies?"

Kosmo gave a snort as the Paladins and their families continued to place platters and bowls of food down on the huge table; the five were finally released from the hospital and the group decided to do a big celebration. Everyone's families had spent practically all day in the kitchen cooking up everything they possible could.

"Easy now, one wrong move and you'll teleport." Lance warned the kids as they played with Kosmo, the cosmic wolf playfully growling as Maria climbed on his back.

Keith gave a small smile as he watched everyone interact, though was worried as he didn't see Shiro in the crowd.

"He'll come, don't worry." Allura assured, sitting down with the space mice. "

"Look, Shiro's here!"

The sound of Pidge's voice caused Keith to snap his head up, seeing his mother and the older male coming over to the group. His mother giving Shiro a supportive expression as the two made their way over, Keith standing and running over to them.

"Well, he's keeping his surname, but legally he's now with us." Krolia told him, Keith smiling and offering Shiro his hand.

"Come on, before Lance and Hunk decide to eat everything."

And for the first time in a long time, Keith saw Shiro give a genuine smile...one filled with thanks.

* * *

 _ **Animegirl426:**_ Yeah, I think I might have gone a little OOC, but I hope you guys liked it!

Like, share, comment, and check out my other Voltron Fics if you want to!

Until next time!


End file.
